


Stealing Touches (And Hearts)

by Lumelle



Series: Garden in the Mountain [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwalin Is A Softie, Gender Identity, Getting Together, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori is good with secrets. He's good at finding them, and he's excellent at keeping them. It's no secret that Dwalin and Nori do not get along. What, then, would possess Nori to take the risk of Dwalin finding out his most closely guarded secret?</p><p>And what is he going to do when Dwalin doesn't seem to care?</p><p>(Or, how Nori and Dwalin ended up in bed together, and how it became a habit. Really, Nori should know better by now than to get involved with any Durins.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenixdaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixdaisy/gifts).



> Written in response to a request by [Phoenixdaisy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixdaisy/pseuds/phoenixdaisy) after leaving the 300th comment on [Growing Dwarves (And Kingdoms)](archiveofourown.org/works/3163292).
> 
> This fic is going to feature various key moments in the development of Dwalin and Nori's relationship prior and during _Growing Dwarves_. As of chapter 29 of the main fic, this story no more contains significant spoilers of the main story, so if you're caught up there, you can safely read this without fear of anything getting spoiled.
> 
>  **Please note** that this story features an FtM character. The story will contain references to/brief instances of misgendering, body dysphoria and related matters. Please read accordingly.

Dwalin was watching him.

Honestly, it wasn't like this was much of a surprise. Dwalin had been keeping an eye on him for most of the journey, when he wasn't busy watching the princes fooling around or their esteemed king being all grand and grumpy and majestic. Probably thought he had come along to rob the rest of the Company blind, which was just ridiculous. If they succeeded, they would have a dragon hoard to divide between themselves, and if they did not, he would not be around to grieve his losses.

They had better succeed. He would not see Ori fall, not for such a foolish venture as this.

This, however, was more than just a wary guard glancing his way every now and then to make sure he hadn't sneaked off to do something unspeakable. This was an intense stare, as though he were a puzzle for Dwalin to figure out, some mystery to be solved before he could find peace.

Under most circumstances he would have been quite happy to be the cause of any amount of vexation for the younger son of Fundin. Right now, though, it was starting to get on his nerves.

"Something the matter?"

Dwalin shifted, a mere rearrangement of his massive bulk, yet he managed to do so in a wave of rolling muscle that would probably have been intimidating if Nori hadn't been quite used to staring down the worst the dwarven underworld had to offer. Dwalin must have been aware of this, too, as he soon settled again and deepened his scowl instead. "I don't know. Is there?"

Nori gave Dwalin his best look of feigned ignorance, his hands spread in a gesture that probably would have been more convincing if he hadn't been holding a knife just then. "Not that I'm aware, no. Just wondering why you seem intent on staring me down like some low-life criminal in your cells."

Dwalin snorted. "That hardly deserves an answer."

"Now, I'm hurt. My contract with the king very clearly specifies that I am granted a full pardon as part of the reward for my services. Clearly I am as honourable a dwarf as you could possibly hope for."

"Your services have not been completed yet."

"And yet you cannot arrest me. That really must grate on you so." Nori gave a small hum, returning to cleaning out his nails with the tip of his knife. "Is that why you can't take your eyes off me? Hoping to find some pretence to lock me up for good? Maybe leave me behind in some elven excuse for a cell while you lot press forward?"

"As though I'd allow you to do anything under my watch that would warrant that." An even deeper scowl, now. Clearly Dwalin found him very irksome indeed. "And what do you expect me to do? Go through everyone's belongings for what little valuables they might have? Even if I had some use for such on the road, I'm not exactly stupid enough to think a loss would not be noticed, or it wouldn't be blamed on me. No, Master Dwalin, you need not fear anything from me."

"You've done foolish things before." Dwalin grunted. "Besides, clearly you are up to something, sitting here all by yourself. I'm just trying to figure out what."

"What, because I chose not to join the bath with everyone else? I'll get myself clean soon enough, don't worry. I won't be any more filthy than the rest. Say, perhaps you ought to keep a closer eye on the halfling. He chose not to bathe with the rest, either, and he at least was employed as a burglar, not an honest warrior."

"That's different." Of course it was. Why take into account anything that did not point to Nori being the most suspicious person around? "He's a private little thing, the hobbit. Don't think he's used to bathing with others."

"And I'm a private little dwarf." One who rather liked his secrets. "If you must know, I had every intention of bathing with my brothers, as one does. Except then the royal brats decided to drag Ori with them, and Dori just had to be sociable, so I'm left with no choice but to wait for the baths to be empty." Which was just fine with him. He'd been on the road for a while, he could wait another hour or two to partake of the elven baths.

"And what is so distasteful about bathing with the rest of us?"

"I told you, I like my privacy." Nori shrugged. "Just because you'll drop your shirt at the drop of a helmet to show off your marks doesn't mean the rest of us are obligated to do the same."

"I have no shame in the body my Maker and my work have given me." Of course he wouldn't. He was the very epitome of what a dwarf should be, all hard muscle and tough build. Not that Nori himself had any shame in his appearance, he knew very well he was quite beautiful, but he had always been closer in shape to the small and slim Ori than the solid and stout Dori.

"I'm not ashamed, either." And he wasn't, never would be, no matter what. "Even so, not all of us find our scars a matter of pride."

"What, been branded for your sins, have you?" Dwalin's tone was that of one who wasn't quite sure if he wanted his words to be true or not. "You think you've got anything under there the rest of the Company haven't seen?"

"You'd be surprised." Oh, how he would. "You know, I can't help but notice you haven't bathed either. Hoping to strike a closer acquaintance with me, son of Fundin?"

"I'm keeping an eye on you. If that means joining you in the water, so be it."

"I don't recall inviting you. Say, is forcing your way into intimacies the only way the line of Durin knows to get close to anyone?"

"Don't think too highly of yourself." Dwalin's scowl deepened. "I wouldn't touch you except to lock you up."

"Is that a promise not to beat me up? Because I'll take it, make no mistake. Dori's got enough to worry about without fretting over your trying to turn me into messy pulp. Of course," Nori pursed his lips, "he might not be too happy to hear that he has to fear for my virtue around you. He does seem concerned about such unimportant things, the poor thing."

Dwalin growled and seemed about to say something, to announce his absolute lack of interest most likely, as they were cut off by the sound of others leaving the bath. There weren't too many of them left, many of the Company having taken their time earlier, just the youngest three with the long-suffering Thorin, Balin and Dori keeping an eye on them. It was the older ones who came out first, looking all clean and fresh with new braids in their hair. Dori gave Nori a sharp glance as he passed, doubtless having just realised his predicament, but Nori merely gave a shrug. He could take care of himself, after all, wasn't some little dwarfling for Dori to fret over.

The dwarfling was the next to come out, laughing quietly at something one of the princes had just said, because Ori had the most terrible taste in friends and really ought to have been ashamed. As he saw Nori, though, he sobered up much as Dori had done, though he covered it up easily enough.

"Nori!" Ori offered him a smile that Nori might have thought all carefree and genuine if he hadn't known his little brother far too well. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise you hadn't been to the baths yet! Would you like me to come keep you company?"

"Nah, no reason for that." Nori shook his head with an easy grin, the one that was the reason why he never actually wondered at Ori's ability to hide his true feelings. "I promise I won't drown even if you aren't there to watch me."

"I wouldn't mind, really," Ori said, his smile picking up a hint of strain. "It was nice to have a bath after so long, and I know you don't like bathing alone."

"Oh, I don't think that will be a problem." Nori looked at Dwalin, challenge in his eyes. "I'm sure Master Dwalin would be quite happy to keep me company, wouldn't he?"

"Nori…" Ori hesitated, not wanting to say too much. His eyes flickered to where the princes were marching off, not interested in what was apparently a family argument.

Nori sighed, tugging at one of his beard braids. "Just go, lad. I can take care of myself, promise." He patted Ori on the shoulder, pushed himself away from the wall he had been leaning against, and stepped towards the baths. "Coming, son of Fundin?"

Dwalin lifted an eyebrow and shrugged. "Guess it's as good a time to bathe as any." He pushed past Ori as well, following Nori toward the baths.

Nori waited until they were out of immediate earshot before he turned toward Dwalin, a knife flicking out to his hand again. "I'm not playing your little games, son of Fundin," he hissed. "You probably think this is funny, toying with the common criminal. Perhaps my wishes mean nothing to you, but part of my contract is that I would be safe from others in the Company, and while you may not give a shit about me I'd at least hope you put some small value on the honour of your bloody king and his promises."

Dwalin did not seem especially shaken. "I've told you, I'm not going to lay a hand on you unless I'm forced to," he said, a low growl to his voice. "You might have a pretty face, but what virtue you have is safe with me."

"It's not the shreds of my virtue that I'm concerned with." Nori took a step back, toward the baths. "If you still insist on making sure I don't somehow magically carry out my schemes from the bath, I suppose I cannot stop you. But if you breathe a word to anyone of what you see, make no mistake, I'll cut out your damn tongue and cook it on a fire."

Dwalin looked at him for a moment, a wary look in his eyes. Then, tersely, he nodded. This was enough confirmation for Nori, anyway.

A part of him still tried to tell him to stop, to tell Dwalin to leave or to do so himself, but Nori was not listening. He had nothing to be ashamed of, here, had never had, and if Dwalin decided to disagree that was on him. He wasn't breaking any laws, thank you, and that was the only conduct his contract bound him to.

He could feel sharp eyes on himself as he peeled off the outer layers, dropping off a knife here or there just to make a point. He could almost feel Dwalin's stare intensify as he reached for his undershirt, no doubt waiting to see some horrible scar or shameful brand. Too bad Nori was going to disappoint him. He hadn't made it to his current age with his skin entirely unmarred, but there was nothing particularly interesting there to see. The only thing Dwalin would see as Nori cast off his last shirt was yet another layer of fabric.

There were no questions yet, just silence that spoke much louder. Nori ignored it, peeling off the layers of bandages around his chest, heaving a sigh and rolling his shoulders as he was finally free. Dropping his trousers and breeches, he stepped into the water before finally turning to look at Dwalin.

The great big warrior was standing there like a confused child, staring at him in a way that might have made Nori blush if he'd cared about such useless things as propriety. As it was, Nori merely lifted an eyebrow. "What?"

"You —" Dwalin paused, shook his head, and tried again. "You're a lass?"

"Don't be ridiculous." He set his hands on his hips, knowing full well that doing so would only draw attention to his, ah, unusual attributes. "Just ask Dori and Ori, they ought to know. A lass can't be anyone's brother."

"But — you have —" Dwalin apparently couldn't finish the sentence.

"Tits?" What? He refused to believe Dwalin hadn't heard language much cruder than that. "That I do. And am somewhat lacking in the trouser department. Doesn't mean I'm a lass, since I'm telling you otherwise."

"This is what you were hiding?" Ah, at last some recovery.

"Obviously. Because every time someone finds out, the first thing they do is think I'm female, and then I need to waste my time explaining even though I'm not the one who has a problem with it." Nori sank deeper into the water, sighing at the warmth. "I've got the wrong parts, that's all. Good for me there's actually not that many things one needs a prick for." He paused. "Okay, so pissing standing up can get tricky, but it's just a matter of practice, really."

Dwalin made a sort of choking sound. "But… why?"

"Why? Hell if I know." Nori shrugged. "Maybe Mahal just put my soul in the wrong body. Could be there's a poor lass out there dealing with what should've been my privates. Not like I can help it, though; I don't actually enjoy being contrary quite so much I'd try to make my own life more difficult."

"Right." Dwalin was still staring at him. What, was it that surprising he'd have some secrets that didn't involve illegal activities?

"You'll have to actually undress if you plan to bathe, you know." Nori flashed him a smirk. What hesitation he might have felt was rather nicely washed away by the smug feeling at having made the oh so unflappable Dwalin stare like an idiot. "I promise it's not catching; I've been bathing with my brothers on the regular and neither of their bits have fallen off yet."

That seemed to startle Dwalin out of his stupor, as he muttered a curse and started peeling off his clothes. "I'm not quite that foolish, thanks."

"Oh, I'm sure." He started scrubbing off all the sweat and grime that had been building up on the road, making a point of not paying his company too much attention. If anyone had a problem here, it wasn't him. "I meant it when I said I'll cut off your tongue if you babble, though."

"Oh, don't you worry about that." Dwalin snorted. "If the others hear I was alone in the bath with you, Thorin or Balin might smirk and the lads might snicker but that's it. If anyone heard I was alone in the bath with someone with the parts of a lass, whatever you might actually be, my brother would probably start drafting marriage contracts immediately."

Nori frowned. "Don't tell me he's one of those idiots who thinks one night's fun will ruin a life's virtue." It couldn't be that, could it? Balin had never looked at him or his brothers askance for their lack of father, had rather taken Ori under his wing in fact even when other nobles had looked down at the poor lad despite his talents. That didn't sound like someone who'd be stuffy about such things.

"Oh, no, not anything that simple." This time Dwalin gave a groan that sounded an awful lot like Ori's hidden sighs when Dori got particularly bothersome. "It's just that for someone who has no wish for romance, he's awfully invested in seeing me paired up."

"Ah. You're into lasses, then?" It wasn't that unheard of, for someone to prefer one gender over other. From what he'd heard that was how it always worked for other races, which just sounded needlessly complicated. Most dwarves just loved who they loved, and lusted after who they lusted after, until they found their One. But you did hear about the occasional dwarf who only liked lads or only liked lasses, though what the point was in that, Nori didn't know.

"Nah." The sound of someone entering the water signalled the fact that Dwalin had finally shed his clothes as well. "Don't have much of a mind for them at all, actually. I just told my brother that because it narrows down the number of people he can oh-so-stealthily try to introduce me to."

That actually startled a laugh out of Nori. "Oh, you are a sneaky one, aren't you, son of Fundin?" He flashed Dwalin a quick smirk. "I should offer my sympathies, I suppose. Big brothers can be so very bothersome."

"Must be downright horrid for wee Ori, then." This obviously was a challenge, one that Nori had to answer by pointing out all the ways in which he was an excellent big brother, thank you, and there was absolutely nothing to pity Ori for aside from Dori's constant smothering, and anyway Kíli was obviously the one with the sorriest lot with a brother and an uncle and a horde of cousins all bearing down on him.

When Nori finally got out of the bath, drying himself quickly before binding his chest and dressing himself, Dwalin did not stare anymore.

He supposed it was something of a victory, anyway.

*

Nori was, as a matter of fact, not happy.

First they had escaped from elves and orcs alike while completely helpless in their barrels, then faced being smuggled into town like naught but fish, and for all that Nori usually had little problem with sneaking about he at least liked to be in control when he did so. And now everyone was filthy and cold and grumpy, and he couldn't go anywhere without risking their safety, and worst of all there was no tea to be had.

He hadn't asked about it, really, but then he knew already what the answer would be. Even if Dori might have had some leaves left after their altogether too lengthy stay in the forest, the barrel ride would have ruined them beyond any use. And in any case, Dori had better things to worry about than his tea, what with the injured prince and their lack of supplies and everything else that was bound to go wrong yet.

All in all, he shouldn't have complained too much. It was a wonder in itself that Dori had managed to keep up the supply as long as he had, picking up some more where it could be found, stretching the supplies over their long travel. Nori had been worried in Mirkwood, as it seemed their imprisonment would drag on, but the elves were only unfriendly, not altogether cruel. When he'd at last gathered up his nerve and explained his problem to one of the guards, he'd soon been brought a cup of familiar tea. Most likely they just didn't want filthy dwarves bleeding all over their dungeons, but hey, he wasn't going to complain overly much. He'd been worried at first, thinking that elves might not use such concoctions or perhaps preferred some other herb that would not work for his dwarven body, so it had been something of a relief to taste the familiar brew in his cup.

Now there was none, though, and he hadn't had any for a while, and by Durin's hairy balls he did not need this on top of everything else.

"Well, aren't you a cheerful one."

Nori gave Dwalin a glare. He'd made his way into a corner, as far away from the rest of the company as he could get in the close quarters, but apparently the idiot couldn't take a hint. "Piss off. Don't you have any princes to look after?"

"Thorin is conferring with my brother and the bargeman, Fíli is fretting over his brother, and Kíli has no need for my skills at the moment. Thought I'd just as well find out what's nagging you."

"Nothing." Nori bit the stem of his pipe, which offered little enough comfort when there was no dry pipeweed to be had.

"I'm not altogether stupid, you realise." Dwalin crossed his arms over his chest. "Or should I go seek your brothers? I'm sure Ori'd welcome a break from all the fussing when Dori turns his attention on you."

"Nothing Dori can do about it, anyway." Nori rolled his eyes. "Not when he can't make my tea."

Dwalin's face shifted in a complicated manner, as though stuck between lifting his eyebrows and frowning. "Tea?" It sounded as though he was not sure if Nori was joking.

"Aye, tea." He should have stopped there, perhaps brushed it aside as jest, but there were few enough people he could complain to about this and Dwalin had decided to be nosey. "My special tea, which I drink every damn day to control my cycles, because it's much easier for Dori to carry a pouch of bridesweed leaves to brew than for me to deal with bloodied rags and cramps and other such things while on the road. Except now what little he might have had left is surely ruined from the water and such, so I can't have the tea, so altogether I'd say I'm entitled to be less than cheerful as I await the inevitable mess and pain."

"Ah." Dwalin looked taken aback, perhaps a bit pale, even. Seeing this, Nori couldn't help but smirk.

"What's the matter, son of Fundin? A big bad warrior can't take talk about a bit of blood and pain? Or are you just disappointed to think that I might bleed and not even have the decency to die?"

"Just doesn't seem to be very proper to discuss it, that's all."

"Eh, I figure I can discuss my body however I like." He snorted. "Honestly, a grown dwarf getting all precious about it. Maybe I should ask Dori to include you when he finally gets around to telling Ori just why there's more than one kind of private parts, might be educational." At least the lad knew there was more than one kind, growing up with Nori as he had; Dori just hadn't found it necessary just yet to inform him they were commonly found on different sexes.

"I do know where dwarflings come from, thanks, and I know the bleeding means there's none to come."

"So at least you've been taught something besides swinging your hammers, for all the good it might do you." He bit at his pipe again, wishing he might've had something to smoke at least. "So, now that I've addressed your curiosity, maybe leave me to my brooding? You'll get to make fun of my predicament soon enough, if experience holds."

Dwalin frowned at that, but said nothing, marching off with a grunt. Nori ignored him, trying to figure out the least troublesome way of dealing with his little problem. Had this happened earlier on the road, he might have asked Óin if he had some bandages to spare to turn into rags, but he rather doubted even the healer had much in the way of supplies after their escape.

He hadn't gotten far in his plans when a familiar scent hit his nose.

Turning, he found Dwalin standing in front of him, more or less glaring, holding out a cup of familiar-smelling tea. "Is this it?"

"This — yes, yes it is." Nori forced himself to put the pipe away properly before he snatched the cup. "You — where did you get this?" He knew it wasn't from Dori, or his brother would have brought it himself.

"Figured men might use a similar thing." Dwalin gave a shrug. "Asked the elder daughter of the house if she knew where we might get some, being the one who'd have to deal with such things; turns out she had some at hand. I thought you'd rather have one human lass know someone in the Company needs the tea than explain things to all and sundry when you start bleeding all over the place."

"I'd like to think I could handle it with a bit more subtlety than that." Even so, he drank the tea almost greedily, not caring much that it was still hot. It made him feel better almost instantly just knowing things might not turn out so badly after all.

"Even so. Best we have as few distractions as possible." Ah-ha. And here they had the reason behind Dwalin's sudden helpfulness. "She said she'll get more soon enough, so we can take some along when we leave. Tried to say she'd just give it, but I made her at least accept my spare comb in payment."

"I'll pay you back for that." It wasn't a sentence he used often, even less so meaning it, but he was sincere enough. He'd seen Dwalin's combs; they were not the fanciest he had ever seen, but far more intricate than one might have expected from such a straightforward dwarf, certainly not something cheap to be discarded at a moment's notice.

Dwalin shrugged, a roll of massive shoulders that was almost hypnotic in its ease. "No matter. As I said, it's a spare. Soon enough we'll all have either burned in dragon flame or have the gold to buy all the combs and clasps we might desire."

"It's a matter of principle, son of Fundin. I do not like to owe people." He definitely didn't want to owe Dwalin.

"We'll sort it out some time when we're not all unarmed and grumpy and miserable." Another shrug. "For now, I just want to avoid any further complications."

Nori wanted to argue further, wanted to question and prod and disagree, but Dwalin was called away then, and he turned from Nori like an obedient little puppy. Nori watched him go while sipping his tea, wondering just what the big lug was playing at.

Whatever it was, Nori was going to get to the bottom of it.

*

"He won't listen, huh?"

Dwalin did not seem even surprised as Nori spoke up from the shadows. Instead, he just shook his head with a heavy sigh. "Not to a word I say. Threatened me, even, because the rest of this madness isn't enough."

"At least you're calling it that." Nori pushed himself away from the crevice of the wall, settling into step beside Dwalin. It was quiet here, in the inner halls of the mountain, with most of the Company huddled near the front gates to watch their inevitable doom. "Does he still think we can withstand this?"

"I don't think he's thinking at all. The gold's in his head, and I don't think anything will chase it out, not until the orc filth pile up enough of our dead kin to climb over our walls on their bodies."

"Suppose there's nothing to do about it, then." Nori shrugged. "You know, this isn't how I thought I'd go."

"And how did you think you would, then?" Dwalin lifted an eyebrow. "Dead in a ditch with a knife in your back?"

"Shame on you. At least give me the dignity of having faced my killer." He couldn't help but smirk. "I mean, if I could choose I'd die in bed of too much satisfaction, but that seems a long shot now. Particularly since there aren't many beds around here."

Dwalin snorted. "That a hint of some sort?"

"If you want to take it as such." This was stupid, of course, stupid and downright foolish, but he couldn't help himself right now. Besides, what was the worst that could happen? "I'm hungry, cold, and altogether miserable, and whether or not Thorin comes to his senses we probably won't see another sunrise. I don't see much harm in trying to find what little pleasure I can."

"And you'd seek that with me?"

"Why not? You're not unattractive, and unlike some others I already know you wouldn't have a fit when I drop my breeches. Besides, clearly you're frustrated to be stuck in here. Might not be a bad idea to give you some way to release that frustration."

"And what makes you think I'd want you?" A sharp question, even an insulting one, but Nori wasn't that easily deterred.

"For one thing, you asked if I meant that, so clearly the thought crossed your mind in some form. And now you keep asking questions instead of just telling me how delusional I must be." He paused. "Also, you're not heading towards the gates at all."

"Perhaps I just don't want to deliver the bad news to the others just yet."

"Then perhaps you should take your hand off my arse." Not that Nori minded it there, really, not right now. It was big and strong and warm even through his layers, and brought to mind many excellent possibilities.

"Perhaps I don't want to do so."

"Indeed." Nori's lips twitched. "You up for it, then? Finally get your hands on me, one last romp before we are all called to the Halls?"

"We shouldn't." And yet his hand lingered. "There might be a change any moment, in either the battle or Thorin, and we'd be needed."

"So we won't stray far or lose our gear. Not that much we'd need to get out of the way to get each other off. If the enemy gets in fast enough we can't get our trousers up in time, clearly we had no hope of survival to begin with."

Dwalin was quiet for a couple of steps more, then suddenly tugged at him, drawing him into a small room off the hallway. It was an old storeroom, full of dust and rotting shelves. The door had scarcely closed behind them as he was shoved against a wall, Dwalin's mouth closing over his.

The kiss was everything he might have imagined it to be, deep and harsh and demanding, and over far too soon. Dwalin drew away, though not far, eyes dark as he looked at Nori. "This is a bad idea."

"I know. I'm full of bad ideas. Some of them turn out really well."

"No, this really is a bad idea. Never mind not being ready, we'd be tired and sore as we go to battle."

"I've faith in your stamina." He leaned up to nibble at Dwalin's lower lip, because damn that was tempting. "Besides, I've got some of Óin's salve at hand, been told it works wonders. I think I can handle even your great big hammer without getting hurt too bad." Why, yes, he wanted that thing in him. He was a dwarf of lofty goals, Nori was.

"Still a bad idea." So why were there hands fumbling with his trousers? "We'll both regret this if we see tomorrow."

"I've had worse regrets. Besides, right now that's a big if." He stole another kiss. "Come on. Show me what you can do, son of Fundin."

This drew a growl from Dwalin, a low, hungry sound that almost made him shiver. "On your head be it, then."

"I was rather hoping for some other parts, thanks." This, he decided, was definitely enough of a permission for him to go looking for the laces of Dwalin's trousers in turn.

"So." A sloppy kiss to the corner of his mouth. "What am I allowed to touch?"

That gave Nori pause. Perhaps too much so, as after a moment of silence Dwalin frowned.

"Well? If you're having second thoughts, say it aloud. I'll take none unwilling."

"No! No second thoughts, no." He wasn't sure he'd had first ones, yet. "Just… not used to being asked, that's all."

Dwalin stepped back and took on an expression that he could only describe as dangerous, and Nori found himself rolling his eyes. "Oh, don't look like that, you big oaf. I don't mean anything terrible with it. Nobody's ever come to my bed without permission; it's just that once they're there, they tend to think it's open season." Which wasn't exactly ideal, no, but it wasn't like he could afford to be too picky. His options were already limited enough, having to only go for people who wouldn't or couldn't spread his secret or try to take advantage of it. Clearly, then, he had to make some compromises.

Dwalin's frown, though, did not go away. "That's not right, though," he said, an indignant grumble of disapproval. "There are things I wouldn't want people to do while rambling around my privates, either, and at least I'm happy with all the parts I have down there." He paused. "Well. I'm assuming you're not happy with everything you have. Mahal knows I'd miss my prick if I were to lose it."

Nori snorted. "I like to think I've got a prick, thanks, it's just fairly small and well hidden. Not much use for screwing someone, mind, but I can have a wank as easily as the next dwarf. I've little in the way of jewels, true, and a hole where I'd rather have none, but I've come to be pretty good at ignoring such things."

"Right." Dwalin nodded, a solemn gesture that seemed far too serious for the situation. "And would you prefer me to ignore that too?"

He was still asking. Dwalin was still asking, still checking, and Nori wasn't quite sure how to react. "…I'm male. I'd rather get screwed as such."

Another nod, though a bit more relaxed this time. "Aye. That I can certainly do." Dwalin's lips twitched. "Good thing, too. Not sure I'd know my way around the parts of a lass. Never been my area of interest."

That startled a laugh out of Nori. "Don't worry, none of that here. You just get your mighty war hammer up my arse and we'll do just fine."

It was stupid and risky and would have him burned, but it wasn't like he would live to regret it for long. They'd all be dead soon enough, following their mad king on his mad venture to go against an army they had no hope of defeating, and if the worst thing Nori did in his final days was having Dwalin take him against a wall then clearly he had lived them better than he had most of his life before.

Besides, the way Dwalin was looking at him made him shiver.

Surely, he deserved at least this much before he died.

*

They all survived.

Bugger it all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the mountain is theirs and Nori has had the misfortune of surviving, there are a lot of things to do. Such as realising he has developed a bad habit, for example, or figuring out how to deal with a fight with his brother. Balin's reaction to their news is a somewhat pleasant surprise, at least, and in the end, he is not too afraid when Dwalin has a suggestion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter spans from shortly after the Battle of Five Armies to roughly two years later, and touches on some of the major points of their relationship during that time, though some of the exact details will be left for the main fic.

It took Nori approximately five weeks after the battle to realise that falling into Dwalin's bed had become something of a habit.

It wasn't that he was in denial; he had no reason to deny such things in his own head, not when he was perfectly aware of each particular instance. The problem, such as there was one, was that some part of him failed to connect these instances in a pattern.

Of course he ended up in Dwalin's arms not three days after the battle, both more tired and worried than they could ever admit to anyone, running around with empty bellies and buzzing heads because there was no time to stop and rest for a moment, not with so many injured around. It seemed almost a crime, stealing a few moments of fevered touches and hurried kisses, but it did relieve some of the tension that had made its home in his body and he suspected the same held true for Dwalin.

Of course he found himself heading into Dwalin's rooms once things had settled down enough that they actually had designated quarters, for all that they were still in bad need of cleaning and furnishings. It seemed strange to call a place his home when he had barely set foot inside it before, and it was so much easier to sneak out once his brothers had headed to bed and go see Dwalin instead. If his rooms were strange, that only made sense because it wasn't Nori's home, and in any case he barely paid attention; Dwalin was thorough enough a lover that he didn't have the time to stare at the walls much, and afterwards he was too tired to care where he closed his eyes.

Of course he ended up in Dwalin's bed again when he was tired from a long day of listening to rumours and following up on suspicious leads only to come home with nothing, needing something to take his mind off the idiots that seemed to populate the mountain they had fought so hard to win. Of course he dropped by when Ori told him the council meeting had been particularly unruly, knowing Dwalin would have frustrations that in Nori's opinion were best channelled into heated movements and groans of pleasure. Of course he opened his door when Dwalin came knocking the once or twice, if only to shoo him in before either Dori or Ori had the chance to notice a strange visitor in the middle of the night. But all of that was just separate incidents, none of them meaningful in their own, just some harmless fun that he hadn't had in far too long and was now determined to enjoy.

Except then one time he did find himself staring at the ceiling while Dwalin snored beside him, comfortable enough to fall asleep in his presence, and realised it was all familiar to him. Somehow, this place had become known to him as much as the rooms he shared with his brothers, the heat next to him so familiar that a part of him missed it when he lay down in his solitary bed. At some point, the isolated incidents had become a habit, one that he enjoyed too much to truly contemplate breaking it.

He should have put an end to it, of course. Attachment was a vulnerability to be exploited, and he was taking enough of a risk just by caring for his brothers as he did. Besides, Dwalin would likely cast him aside soon enough anyway, too important and precious to the king to have his reputation ruined by a scandalous affair come to light. Best to cut his losses early on and end this idiocy.

Except he was lying here bare as the day he was born, drowsy and vulnerable and open to any attack, and yet he felt perfectly comfortable and safe with a heavy arm stretched across his waist and loud snores next to his ear. Nori couldn't recall when he had last felt so, certainly not since he was still young enough to fall asleep in his mother's arms, when Dori had still been just a slightly fussy older brother and not a parental substitute with all the sorrows of the world on his broad shoulders. That, he decided, had to be worth something at least.

And besides, as long as Dwalin hadn't kicked him out yet, he'd have liked to see the idiot who thought they had any right to do so in his stead.

*

Nori wasn't sure he had ever been so angry with Dori for so long.

It wasn't that this was his first serious fight with Dori, or even the only one to drag on. There were times he had left for months after a particularly vicious fight, when something truly terrible had been said, like a sigh of how inconvenient Nori's secrets were or any mention of the irredeemable scum that was Dori's father. However, things were different when he went out, giving himself the time to get over the worst of his anger well away from either of his brothers. He usually calmed down long before he actually came back, and when he did he could give Ori a hug and Dori a pat on the shoulder and pretend he hadn't said anything about hating them forever.

Now, though, there was no escape, no getting away however much he might have wanted to. He saw Ori more days than not, or just heard from Dwalin what he had looked like at a council meeting or whatever, and that was fine. He wasn't angry with Ori, not really, even though he had been the one to tell Dori about Dwalin; clearly the lad had kept his secret for a long time, and really the fault lay with Nori himself for not hiding it well enough. But then there was Dori, too, and that wasn't quite as fine. There were times when he had to take another way down the corridor or turn away from a merchant's stall lest he run into his older brother. And if they were to meet, Dori was sure to have plenty to say about how scandalous and shameful he was being, and just thinking about that made Nori's blood boil.

He'd spent most of his life hearing how disappointed Dori was that he considered keeping his family safe and fed to be more important than some of the laws of the mountain. He didn't need to hear over and over how much of a disappointment he was even now that he had become all honourable and law-abiding, just because he didn't agree with all the old customs and propriety rules. His bed was his own and his body as well, and if he chose to share them with someone without all the appropriate braids, well, clearly that did not make him any worse than their mother had been.

Besides, if they started courting just because someone demanded it of them, what worth would such a courtship have had?

Aside from the first time he appeared after the fight and their one discussion in the bath, Dwalin hadn't made much of a comment on Nori's increased presence in his rooms. He seemed willing enough to make space in his bed and his life, even went so far as to get a teapot when Ori passed along some of Nori's bridesweed leaves.

The tea. A small part of Nori almost felt petty and childish enough to suggest that he should refuse it, not to let himself depend on Dori for something like that. A more practical part decided there was no point in putting himself through pain and inconvenience just on the off chance that Dori found out and worried. Besides, then Dori would probably seek him out to point out the idiocy of taking the risk of having a child without courting properly first. As though Nori needed any reminders of where it had gotten their mother.

The small protest he did allow himself was not drinking the tea in the evening. That had been his usual schedule for as long as he could remember; Dori would prepare the tea after the day's work and chores, or on the road once they made camp for the night. Even when they did not dare make fire and Nori had to make do with a bitter brew prepared days earlier Dori had always given to him in the evening, the little bit of routine no doubt comforting to him as well. Now, though, Nori made his tea when he damn well pleased, such as now in the afternoon while he had a moment's peace, curled up in Dwalin's best armchair.

The little protest was made all the sweeter by the presence of Dwalin at his side, sitting near the fire and polishing his axes. They hadn't seen much use of late, his fighting confined to the training grounds, but in Dwalin's opinion that was no reason to neglect his beloved weapons. Nori could sympathise. There was no way he would have let his knives get in bad condition, not when they had more than once saved his life in the past and might well do so again.

Except every few moments Dwalin was pausing, frowning down at his axes. Once or twice Nori caught Dwalin looking his way, even, before he continued with his work.

At last he sighed, lowering his mostly empty tea cup. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Oh, right, because Nori didn't know when someone was lying.

"You look like you're about to say something to me and then change your mind all the time." He waved an imperious hand. "Out with it. If it's bad, it won't get any better by waiting."

"Right." Dwalin sighed. "It's just, I spoke with my brother."

"Well, that's no surprise." Though now he was growing suspicious. "About what?"

"Apparently, he has spoken with Dori. About, well, the situation." Our situation, Dwalin didn't say, though it was clear enough anyway.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" Of course Dori would be trying to decide things behind his back. "And did they come to a conclusion that I would be informed of?"

"In the end? Balin thinks Dori's willing to let it be." Dwalin gave a somewhat awkward shrug. "In the end, they decided it's not their place to force us into courting. However, they also both feel that trying to keep our involvement a secret only makes it seem more scandalous than it is."

"So what's left, then? They want us to be publicly involved without courtship?" As if. Dori would never allow something like that.

"Essentially? Yes." Dwalin set his axes down, now. "Neither of them thinks it ideal, but it would be better for us to admit it so they can show their support, rather than let rumours spread about how we're doing something dirty and forbidden behind the backs of our families."

"And is that something you're willing to do?"

"I've nothing to be ashamed of." Another shrug, easier this time. "We're not the first ones to share a bed without sharing braids as well, and as long as we are both willing and neither is deceived in any way I do not see fault in that."

"Right." Except some might have thought Dwalin was being deceived right here, when he had already told Nori he was serious with his involvement yet Nori would not make the same promise in return. "I'm not ashamed either, for what it's worth. I've done many things wrong in my life; sharing my bed with you is not one of them."

"You should probably speak with Dori, then. Balin says he doesn't seem angry anymore."

"The question is whether I am still angry." This made Dwalin frown, and Nori started to explain, when he was interrupted by the door slamming open in a hurry.

"Dwalin! I'm sorry I didn't knock, but it's urgent!" Bilbo stood in the doorway, wild-eyed and out of breath. His eyes met Nori and moved right on, showing no surprise at his presence. Then, Nori would have wondered if anyone in the Company was still unaware of the situation.

"Bilbo?" Dwalin's frown deepened as he got up to his feet. "What's the matter?"

"It's — it's Fíli." Bilbo gulped for air. "Thorin and I were speaking with Kíli when we heard — well, it sounded an awful lot like fighting, coming from Fíli's rooms. Thorin and Kíli went to look, they told me to come get you, just…"

"Ori." Nori set aside what little remained of his tea, springing to his feet. "He said he was going to meet Fíli today." No. Nothing could happen to his little brother. He wouldn't allow it.

Dwalin gave him a dark gaze but didn't argue. They both rushed to the door, leaving Bilbo behind as they hurried down the corridor. All Nori could think about was making sure Ori wasn't involved in whatever was going on.

As he soon found himself holding his sobbing little brother while Kíli and Bilbo hurried to clean and bind the shallow wound on Ori's side, listening to the shouts and curses from Fíli's rooms as Thorin and Dwalin subdued the enraged prince, he wondered why on earth Dori would have wanted him to court in the first place.

Clearly, a couple of braids in someone's hair would not be enough to stop their heart from breaking.

*

Though he wasn't about to admit it to anyone, least of all Dwalin, the one whose reaction Nori was the most unsure about as they finally made their courtship official was Balin.

He didn't have much of a worry about his own brothers, not really. Ori had never been anything but supportive, and he knew Dori would cry and hug and generally embarrass him but be happy for him in the end. Anyone else's opinion was of no consequence; they were grown dwarves and were not accountable to anyone in matters of courtship.

Balin, though, was an unknown party. Sure, it seemed he was being supportive, and Nori knew he had been nothing but excellent to Ori in his time as the lad's master, but a part of him still wondered if Balin might not have preferred to have his brother take up with someone a little more respectable and suitable for a Durin. Not that Nori was going to change his mind, or thought Dwalin might do so; however, he wasn't so naive as to think it would have no impact on him if the only brother of his intended harboured some secret disapproval toward him.

And even if Balin wasn't set against him yet, that might change soon.

Perhaps Dwalin was aware of his worries, perhaps not; neither of them spoke of such fears, in any case. However, Dwalin's hand was steady on his shoulder as they knocked at the door of Balin's rooms, so at least they were in this together.

As Balin opened his door, he seemed surprised for a moment. Then his eyes met the small braids in each of their hair and they widened, before he clearly made an effort to take on a calm expression. "Brother," he said, nodding at Dwalin. "And Nori."

"Balin." Dwalin nodded, and though he also made to seem calm, Nori could tell he was fighting against a rare smile. "We were hoping to speak with you."

"Yes, I can see there might be something to discuss." Balin stepped aside to allow them inside. "Might I extend my congratulations?"

"Thank you." Dwalin chuckled as he herded the still somewhat wary Nori inside. "Nori told me to give him braids so people would stop bothering him when they see he's taken. Lucky for me, I already had a gift ready for him so we managed to do it all proper-like."

There was a lot Nori could have said about the propriety of their courtship and everything leading up to it, but then he now had the braids in his hair so obviously the end result at least was decent. "Not that I was going to be picky with the gift, but I did rather like the one he had made for me." And now he'd have to make one in return… eventually, anyway. Not like they were in much of a hurry to tie the knot.

"Oh, aye. He showed it to me recently. I have to say, I was impressed; such fine work has never been Dwalin's strong point, but he more than overcame that, I would have to say."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, brother." Dwalin gave a snort. "Just because we haven't done everything according to custom doesn't mean I'm going to offer my intended anything less than the best I can do."

No, Nori was not going to flush at such talk. Instead, he cleared his throat. "If you'd like to have the proper negotiations, I'm sure Dori will agree to it. We're in no hurry to be wed, though, so there's not much point in trying to set a schedule or anything." Of course, the difference to the young ones was simply that they had no intention of staying all proper and chaste until they had their marriage braids. Obviously their wait was not quite as torturous.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of insulting my only brother so as not to negotiate the terms of his courtship. We'll just have to agree on the more general points instead."

"Right." Dwalin nodded, and Nori could tell he was still working on appearing calm. And if he could tell, then Balin certainly could. "Ah. There's also something else."

"Yes. I rather thought there would be." Of course. Someone who had been dealing with politics for as long as Balin would never miss the obvious hesitation.

Well. At least Nori wasn't the only one wary about this. Not that this fact exactly made him feel any better.

"There is something I want to tell you." He crossed his arms over his chest, as though that would make him any safer. "Not because I think you need to know, or indeed because you should know. However, it is something you may find out at some point, and I'd rather tell you now than have you make a scene later."

Balin lifted his eyebrows at the suggestion that he might be anything but calm and collected, but said nothing, simply nodding for him to continue.

Nori drew a deep breath. "I, ah. I… have the body of a lass."

For a moment, Balin didn't react. Then, he frowned. "What, buried somewhere?"

"No." Though that might have been slightly easier to explain. "This body, the one I live in. It's that of a lass, underneath the clothes."

Balin's frown deepened. "You don't much look like it."

"And? Actual lasses find it easy enough to fool the eyes of elves and men when they go outside the mountains. A bit of binding here, some loose clothes there, some bridesweed for the more intimate issues and nobody's the wiser as long as I don't start undressing.

"You're not a lass, though." Nori must have seemed surprised, because Balin snorted. "It's easy enough to deduce. If that were the case, you would have said so, rather than go the roundabout way of talking about bodies."

"Right." Well, at least he didn't have to make that point himself. "I'm male, whatever my body may look like. And my courtship with Dwalin doesn't change that."

"I wouldn't expect it to." Balin shook his head. "I can't say I've heard of such a thing before, but we are all as Mahal has made us, and I don't think you'd have any reason to lie about something like that. And, well, it seems clear my brother's the only one who should concern himself with what he finds under your clothes, and I doubt this is a surprise to him."

"Well, we did already bathe together back in Rivendell." Which was not what Balin had meant, and Dwalin knew that perfectly well, but as long as none of them said anything scandalous they could at least pretend things were nice and proper.

"I've got to say, this explanation is going much easier than the first one did." Nori lifted an eyebrow in Dwalin's direction. "Clearly I did not choose the smart one of the family."

Dwalin shrugged, not seeming upset. "I never said I was the clever one. That's what I have you for, isn't it?"

"Indeed you do." And Nori rather liked it that way. "Well, now I have no idea what to say. I was all prepared to defend myself against scepticism and outrage and all that, and instead you're taking me at my word and not finding it strange or wrong or something."

"I do apologise. I could pretend to be offended if that helped?" Balin's lips twitched. "To be honest, I rather had the feeling there was something about you that I wasn't privy to. Seems to me the details of your privates have little consequence to me; there's a fair number of worse possibilities I'd already thought of."

"Oh? Dare I ask what you imagined it would be?"

"Oh, you know, this and that. That you might still have active dealings on the shadier side of the mountain, for example, or even that Dwalin weren't your only one." He paused. "I did also wonder if your father might not be someone important."

"If he was, I'd have no idea." It wasn't something most dwarves would admit, but Nori had long since made his peace with it. "I never knew my father, and I doubt he knows of me. If he was of importance, I wouldn't know." He gave a smirk. "Though then, you're probably old enough to be my father."

That made Balin chuckle. "I'm old enough to be Dori's, I think, though only just enough for it not to be utterly scandalous. Good thing I never had much temptation to such things."

"Oh, I don't know. You'd be much better than the one he has." Nori glanced at Dwalin, then at Balin. "So. Are we clear on all this?"

"Aye, we are." And then, before he had any warning, he was drawn close to a crushing embrace with a head bashed into his. It was a good thing indeed he was used to dealing with Dori's strength in such things; compared with that, even the rough handling of the sons of Fundin was nothing. "Welcome into the family," Balin said as he drew back, and Nori could have sworn he saw tears in the old dwarf's eyes. "I've been waiting for you."

"What, waiting for the ex-crook to show up and corrupt your baby brother?" That sounded rather unlikely.

"Oh, no. Waiting for someone to appear who makes my baby brother as happy as he deserves to be." Balin smiled, broad and bright. "Fortunately I know you'll do just that."

And that? That was too much. That was the point when Nori felt his own eyes filling with tears, no matter how hard he tried to hold them back.

Fortunately, both of the two brothers were smart enough not to make any mention of it.

*

"So, you know." Dwalin stretched his arms above his head, bending his head this way and that to work some crick out of his neck. "I've been thinking."

"I knew it was a bad idea to tell Balin I'd try to keep you from hurting yourself." Nori didn't look up from the piece he was embroidering by the fire. It wasn't the best light, but this was simple enough a piece, just something to keep his hands busy while he was going over recent pieces of information in his head. "Thinking about what, exactly?"

"Children." A simple word, a casual tone, a relaxed hint in the way Dwalin dropped himself to a seat. Even so, Nori knew better than to ignore the tension hiding underneath.

"Pretty hard not to think of them, given how much Thorin fusses over his precious little treasure." Another stitch, and another. He refused to freak out over something before he had confirmation that there was reason to do so. "Anything in particular you've been thinking about them? How to best roast one? Best do it before they get too hairy, I reckon."

"I've got a feeling Bilbo would have you over a fire pit before you got anywhere near his child. Seemed to have some experience with preparing dwarves, after all." He heard more than saw Dwalin shifting in his seat. "Nah, I was thinking it wouldn't be too bad to have some."

For all that he tried to act casual, Nori found his needle stilling. "Is that so."

"Yeah. So, you know, I thought I'd talk with Thorin. Ask if Bilbo'd be willing to share the details of their hobbit spell, so we could try it out."

Now, he stuck the needle on his work and set it down in his lap, looking up at Dwalin. "Wait. You actually think it'd be a good idea to have a child with me?"

"Not like I've much choice, do I?" Dwalin shrugged. "I've given my heart, and I won't have it back. If I want a little one, it's got to be with you. And looking at Thorin with his kid I rather find myself thinking it wouldn't be that bad to have one, if you're not opposed."

No, he did not release a breath he had been holding. He just simply continued breathing after taking a short break, purely for his own entertainment. "And you want to grow a garden to have one?" Nori lifted his eyebrows. "Like a hobbit?"

"Seems the simplest way." Another shrug. "Would be pretty impolite to hope for one to get orphaned, just so we could take them in, and I figure I could handle a bit of weeding and watering if the reward for it was a pretty little dwarfling. Much more sensible than putting all that work into carrots or some other garnish, I'd say."

Nori swallowed. "I do have the parts, you know. For having a child." Even though he felt like choking at the idea of bearing life inside him like — like a lass.

He wasn't. He couldn't. Not even for Dwalin.

"Aye, I am aware." Dwalin nodded, serious as ever. "I'm also aware you'd rather not have them, given the choice. Seems unlikely you'd be wanting to make some use of them for the better part of a year. It's all fine for a lass to do that, if that's what they want, but you're not one."

"No, I'm not." And he really should not have felt so bloody relieved, not like this. "I'd also be a damn bad father, you know."

"I'm not so sure about that. You're more like Dori than you'd like to admit, and don't you glare at me like that, of course you'd deny it. If you truly don't want kids, I'll drop the issue and content myself with playing uncle, but I won't take a bad excuse in place of an answer."

"You really think we could raise a kid and not have it turn out wrong?"

"We could feed and clothe them no problem, it's not like we're lacking in coin. Besides that, all a kid needs to grow up strong is some learning and a lot of love. I was around enough for Fíli and Kíli, and you for Ori, that I know we can do the learning part, and whatever you try to say, I don't think the love would be lacking either."

It wasn't a thought Nori had entertained in detail before, really, having a child. It'd just seemed an impossible dream at best, and a nightmare at worst. Thinking on it, though, he knew Dwalin was right; they could handle the practicals between them.

Could he love a child? He wasn't sure, couldn't swear on it. There'd been a time he had been sure he wasn't capable of love. However, he still remembered the day he'd first seen Ori, remembered sticking his fingertip into the tiny little fist, and feeling like he could have fought all the orcs of Misty Mountains for the sake of that little life, just from that first moment.

His mind conjured up an image of another little dwarfling, with dark hair instead of wispy red, one who would grow up big and sturdy and strong, steady as the mountain itself. Or maybe they'd be a shadow instead, all fast fingers and feet and even faster wit, pretty enough to get out of the trouble their quick tongue would surely invite. A child he would hold in his arms, clothe in the softest fabrics, teach to walk and run and know their worth — a son of Dwalin, or perhaps even a daughter.

"And what if Bilbo won't share it?" Even as he spoke, he knew his answer was clear already. "Or if he does but the spell won't work for us?"

"Then we'll wait until one is left without family. Not because I hope that will happen, but because I know it might and we could then help." Dwalin looked him directly in the eye, and Nori was sure he knew all his hidden thoughts. "I'd rather wait forever than put you through any pain on account of my wish."

Nori felt warm, so very warm, and it had nothing to do with the fireplace to his side. "Well, we can always try at least." Because Dwalin deserved his little one, and Nori knew he would love them as much as he loved their father. "Though if it works, you'd better be prepared to take care of the gardening stuff. I'll be much too busy preparing clothes, you see."

"I suppose that's a deal." Dwalin smiled, the actual smile he reserved for very few people rather than the feral grin of an upcoming battle. "You working on something important now?"

"Nothing that won't wait." He set the work out of his lap, now, far enough from the fireplace to be safe, and got on his feet. "So. I've caught some hints that whatever the spell is, it'll require us to bed each other. How about you take me to bed and we can get to practising that?"

"Oh, I don't know. That sounds like it could be awfully complicated."

"Don't you worry about that." Nori smirked, walking over to Dwalin so he could take advantage of his seated position to place a kiss on the bald head. For some reason this always seemed to excite Dwalin; he suspected this was because most of the time Nori could only manage it when they were in bed together. "We can keep trying until we get it right."

The hands that grasped his waist were big and strong, their grip firm enough it would have been useless to struggle, as Nori knew all too well. Even so, he knew all it would have taken for him to get free was one word, one barest hint of displeasure at his predicament. He should have felt trapped or threatened or controlled, yet all he could think of was how secure and safe he was right here.

And when Dwalin threw him over his shoulder to carry him to bed, his only real protest was that the oaf of a Durin wasn't moving fast enough.


End file.
